


Clearing the Mind

by the_widow_twankey



Series: And a Half [3]
Category: Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walden is cranky and Alan obliges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I like confident!Alan or, at least, less self deprecating Alan. Like the Alan in episode 12x06, which was directed by Jon Cryer so, to me, it is the most truthful depiction of Alan. So Alan will seem a lot smoother than usual in this.
> 
> This fic is based on [this post](http://rickylberrymuffin.tumblr.com/post/106329124651/cherryblossom-avenger-my-favorite-otp-headcanon).
> 
> Remember: fics in this series are usually stand alone so they can be single in one drabble and together in the next.

Walden was not having the best of days and unfortunately he was taking it out on Alan.

“I wanted to put the dressing on myself!” had he not been irritable he wouldn’t have been too bothered but now it just felt like the universe was being difficult.

“I apologize Walden, I didn’t know. Just pour on some more if it’s not enough.”

“No, it’s too much, so it’s already ruined.”

“I’ll take it if you don’t want it; I haven’t made my own yet.”

“Forget it, I’m not hungry.” he got up from the table in a huff to plop himself onto the couch.

“Well, sorry you big man child.” He head Alan mumble.

“You know what? Blow me, Alan.”

He rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes; content to ignore his husband for the rest of the evening so he was more than surprised when he felt hands on his zipper.

“Alan what are you doing?”

“You said blow you and with how childish you’re acting it seems like you need it.”

Before he could sputter about how he didn’t mean it he felt himself being engulfed by a warm mouth. Their marriage stopped being a sham a month ago; admitting their growing feelings to each other on a date-not-date, but they have yet to do anything truly serious. Walden’s hand unconsciously grabbed Alan’s hair.

How was he so good at this? The tongue working his sensitive glans and the hand working his balls felt too good. Was lack of sex making it seem better than it actually was or has Alan had experience? That second thought didn’t sit too well with him and caused him to grip his lover’s hair a bit tighter, but not enough to hurt, just enough to make his presence known.

Alan simply gave a pleased muffled chuckle and worked his mouth harder; working his hand over what couldn’t reach with his lips. Walden’s groans filled the house making them both grateful that Louis was having a playdate at a friend’s house.

As vibrations went through his cock from Alan doing some creative humming it took all of his will power not to thrust into his lover’s mouth for fear of choking him. It was all she wrote when Alan pulled his mouth off to lick the thick under-vein, looking Walden in the eye all the while, only to put his mouth back onto the head, tonguing the slit. Walden tried to warn him by pulling his head off but Alan simply slapped hand away as Walden began to climax.

As he came down from his high Alan was wiping his mouth, he felt his cock give a valiant twitch at the thought that Alan actually swallowed but, really, he was down for the count for the moment.

“Feel better?” Alan asked as he went to rinse his mouth.

“Yeah…yeah…just…just give me a sec.” his hands felt like jelly as he tucked himself in and zipped up.

“Why were you so cranky anyway?”  Alan was back and sat down to eat Walden’s neglected salad like he didn’t just give the man next to him a surprise blowjob.

“I have a line of code that’s been giving me a hard time…wait a minute, I got it!” he launched himself from the couch to get to the computer. Halfway there, he stopped and came back to kiss his husband.

“Thanks for clearing my head.”

Soon, the only sounds were Walden’s rapid key strokes.

“You’re welcome.” Alan said to himself with a smile.


End file.
